En tout temps, nous saignons
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Arthur rejoint Merlin dans un pavillon psychiatrique dans le coeur de Londres. Histoire de réincarnation tragique. Traduction car j'ai eu un gros coup de coeur !


Titre : **In Time, We Bleed**

Auteur : **Pineapple Bacardi**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Arthur retrouve Merlin dans une maison médical au cœur de Londres, une journée chaude de printemps en 2017.

**OOO**

Les yeux de Merlin sont flous, impassible, alors qu'il regarde par la fenêtre. Arthur est assis près de lui. Il est exactement comme dans les souvenirs d'Arthur, des yeux grands et bleus, les pommettes saillantes, des oreilles exorbitantes, des cheveux noirs en pagaille, toujours trop mince pour son propre bien mais magnifique. L'expression vide sur le visage de Merlin effraie Arthur.

« Merlin ? Regarde moi, s'il te plait. »

Le regard vide de Merlin se retourne sur Arthur, sans que la moindre émotion n'apparaisse sur le visage du sorcier. « Qui êtes vous ? »

**OOO**

Arthur y retourne le jour suivant. Il parle au médecin, qui secoue la tête, en le regardant tristement, en disant des choses qu'Arthur essaie d'ignorer : _nous avons dû le sédaté cette fois _ou _nous n'avions jamais vu une démence si avancée sur quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. _Arthur se rétracte aux mots _sonde de gavage, détresse respiratoire, en phase terminal, psychose, symptôme de la schizophrénie._

« Quel est votre nom ? » Demande Merlin, les yeux ternes, la voix distante alors qu'Arthur dépose une couverture sur les fines épaules de Merlin, sa peau est pâle sous le t-shirt blanc que porte Merlin.

« Arthur, » dit-il.

« Arthur, » murmure Merlin. « Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? »

Arthur ferme les yeux, à l'intérieur le chagrin le submerge. « Parcequ'il n'y a pas d'autre endroit où je désire être. »

**OOO**

Arthur se demande si, peut être, le monde a fini par reprendre Merlin. Ce qui fait qu'Arthur se pose des questions sur leur _destinée, _surtout quand leur vie est détruite comme ça. Quand elle démolit tout comme _ça._

**OOO**

« Il y a un dragon sous le château, » dit Merlin un jour de juillet. Arthur était en train d'accrocher une peinture au dessus du lit et Merlin le regardait. La toile était plutôt veillotte et il n'y avait rien d'amusant à voir, mais la peinture représentait un château et des chevaliers, et elle rappelait un peu Camelot à Arthur.

Arthur se fige et se retourne. « Merlin ? »

Merlin rigole sombrement. « Arthur me tuera si jamais il l'apprend. »

Arthur sourit, commençant à espérer, ensuite il s'agenouille près de Merlin pour prendre ses mains. « Merlin, tu te souviens ? »

Merlin se contente de regarder Arthur, en fronçant les sourcils durant une seconde. « Quel est votre nom ? » Demande Merlin un moment plus tard.

**OOO**

Arthur se rend à la maison médicale un matin d'été et retrouve Merlin inconscient, avec un tube dans la gorge et un moniteur cardiaque à ses côtés, bipant au rythme de ses battements, il y a des gros bandages autour des poignets de Merlin. Le sorcier semble si fragile et petit là où il repose, pas du tout comme le puissant magicien à l'époque du royaume de Camelot.

« Nous l'avons trouvé ce matin dans la salle de bain, » dit le docteur à Arthur. « Il ne respirait plus et il s'était ouvert les poignets. »

Arthur veut pleurer, il aimerait se laisser tomber à genoux, hurler et supplier la terre jusqu'à ce que le sol s'ouvre sous lui.

**OOO**

« Tu te souviens quand nous avons recherché Balinor ? » Demande Merlin à Arthur, un jour. Les cicatrices sont repoussantes et horribles sur les poignets de Merlin, mais il va beaucoup mieux. Certains jours, Merlin se rappelle aussi souvent qu'il oublie.

Arthur dépose la tasse de thé qu'il était en train de boire. « Oui, Merlin, je m'en souviens. »

« Moi non, » s'étrangle Merlin en tremblant, passant les mains dans ses cheveux de frustration. « Je ne me rappelle pas pourquoi nous le cherchions. Je ne m'en souviens pas, Arthur. »

Arthur attrape Merlin par les épaules pour tirer le sorcier contre lui. « Ca va aller, Merlin. Nous allons arranger ça. »

**OOO**

Merlin est lucide durant un jour complet de septembre, juste quand le vert des feuillages commence à devenir plus pâle pour se transformer en rouge automnal. Arthur veut sortir Merlin pour la journée, mais les médecins sont contre et Arthur doit s'énerver contre eux, parcequ'il sait que Merlin n'a plus beaucoup de temps.

« Tout va bien Arthur, » dit Merlin.

« Non, tout ne va pas bien, » répond Arthur en colère. « Nous allons sortir. »

Et ils le font. Ils marchent dans Londres, ils rigolent, ils se chamaillent, ils s'embrassent. C'est comme au bon vieux temps. C'est comme si tout allait de nouveau bien dans le monde. Ils retournent à la maison médicale quand le soleil commence à se coucher. Merlin tombe endormi dans les bras d'Arthur, puis Arthur se réveille le matin suivant alors que Merlin l'observe d'un air incertain.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Demande Merlin, presque curieusement.

**OOO**

Arthur se demande quand Merlin ne reviendra plus. Arthur se demande où _il _sera, il se demande si c'est à cause de lui. Il se demande quelle sera la dernière pensée lucide de Merlin.

**OOO**

« Je n'aime pas cette toile, » dit Merlin, irrité.

« Merlin, c'est un château, » répond Arthur, en observant la peinture sur le mur, se sentant presque offensé.

« Je m'en fiche, » insiste Merlin, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le regard défiant. « Je veux que ça sorte d'ici. »

« Ca ressemble à Camelot, tu ne trouves pas ? » Dit Arthur, essayant désespérément de déclencher un souvenir, quelque chose aidant Merlin à se rappeler.

Merlin se lève, enlève la toile du mur pour la jeter dans le lit rageusement. « Je suis lasse de toute ces conneries. Je le déteste. Je déteste les châteaux et je déteste les épées et je _te_ déteste. »

Arthur flanche aux paroles de Merlin mais il se dirige vers lui.

Merlin ressemble à un enfant et il recule en regardant Arthur. « Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi venez vous ici tout le temps ? »

**OOO**

Merlin est frêle et tremblant dans ses bras.

« Tout est si confus, » sanglote Merlin dans le cou d'Arthur. « J'ai l'impression que je perds la tête. Arthur, je vais oublier. Je vais oublier. Pourquoi j'oublie ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » murmure Arthur tristement parcequ'il ne sait pas et que pourrait-il dire ? La vie leur fait ça, le destin continue de les rassembler pour les briser et Arthur ne comprend pas _pourquoi._

_Pourquoi ?_

« Ne me quittes pas, » souffle Merlin dans son oreille.

Arthur embrasse la tempe de Merlin.

« Je ne te quitterais jamais. »

**OOO**

« Il y a un lac au-delà du petit bois avec des fleurs, du laurier rose y pousse, je crois, » Dit Merlin. Ils marchent sur le sentier dans le parc pas loin de la maison médicale. Arthur est accroché légèrement au bras de Merlin alors qu'ils se promènent, s'assurant que Merlin ne glisse pas sur la neige glacée.

« Oui ? » Le souffle d'Arthur est visible dans l'air froid de décembre.

« Il y a un lac, » répète Merlin, sa voix semblant hantée. « Emmène moi. Jette moi dedans. »

**OOO**

Arthur tient Merlin, embrasse ses cheveux alors que Merlin marmonne dans son sommeil.

« Destinée, » murmure le sorcier.

**OOO**

Certains jours Merlin est mieux, et d'autres jours c'est pire. Parfois Merlin est là, et parfois il ne l'est plus. Parfois Merlin est le même, le vibrant jeune sorcier qu'Arthur a connu à Camelot et parfois Merlin est juste l'ombre de lui-même. Ils sont juste perdus depuis un moment, c'est tout ce qu'Arthur sait. Que peut-il faire ? Où pourrait-il aller ?

**OOO**

« Je continues à oublier, » dit Merlin à Arthur après qu'ils se soient précipités dans la chambre de Merlin à la maison médicale. Il pleut des cordes dehors et ils n'étaient pas à l'intérieur pour une fois, et à présent ils sont trempés, les vêtements dégoulinants. Arthur tend à Merlin une serviette. « Tu mérites mieux que ça, » dit Merlin, le regard triste. « J'oublies, Arthur. Je ne veux pas que tu vives comme ça. »

« Ferme là, Merlin, » siffle Arthur, soudainement fâché. « Ne me dis pas quoi faire. Je décide quoi faire de ma vie. »

« Je ne suis pas certains de savoir pourquoi ça m'arrive, » dit Merlin, en regardant par terre, séchant ses bras avec la serviette. « Je veux dire, je suis à bout. Je finirais par perdre la tête tôt ou tard, non ? »

« Merlin, » dit Arthur, affligé.

Merlin s'avance, passant ses mains dans les cheveux d'Arthur, pour le tirer contre lui. Les lèvres de Merlin sont douces, mais fermes, et il les presse contre la bouche tendre d'Arthur. Arthur répond au baiser de Merlin franchement, forçant le sorcier à ouvrir la bouche, pour y glisser sa langue, goûtant et caressant, savourant son goût. Merlin gémit sous l'assaut et ils s'accrochent désespérément l'un à l'autre, leurs mains se glissants sous les vêtements, touchants et caressants la peau. Arthur recule à contre cœur, glissant un doux baiser sur la pommette de Merlin qui soupire d'aise.

« Tu me manques, » murmure Arthur, cette dernière parole le brise.

« Reste avec moi ce soir, » dit Merlin, la voix douce. « Ca dure plus longtemps. Les souvenirs sont plus longs quand tu es avec moi. Ils ont plus de sens. » Arthur l'embrasse à nouveau. « Reste avec moi ce soir. »

Arthur reste.

**OOO**


End file.
